What I Think About Them
by WiccanWeasley101
Summary: Ginny's thoughts bout each of her brothers!


**What I Think About Them**

**A/N: This is set shortly after the wedding in DH. It's kinda linked to my story called 'Silent Night' but you can just read this one and still understand. In my 'Silent Night' story Fred is 15 years old and Ginny is 5... I don't know how that's gonna work with this so just don't think about it xDD**

Bill-

Bill's my oldest brother. He's also the most responsible. I remember when I was little mum made him look after me a lot... but the bad thing is that he isn't half as much fun as the others... apart from Percy. I'll talk about him later. I remember once when Bill was looking after me, Fred and George tried to prank him... they failed, for once. It was so funny. Bill got really mad and told mum and the twins were grounded for two weeks. Then last year Bill got attacked by Greyback. He was unrecognisable but Fleur still wanted to marry him. They got married yesterday, it was great and everyone was enjoying themselves... until the deatheaters came. None of us were hurt but Ron disappeared off with Harry and Hermione... perfect timing! I had almost got Harry to ask me back out!

Charlie-

I never really see Charlie anymore. He's always at work. Mum also got _him _to look after me a lot when I was younger... only when Bill couldn't. Charlie works with dragons. He always liked them. Once when Bill was out with friends and Charlie was looking after me, he read me a book about them. I found it boring, of course, which annoyed him quite a bit. Well... a lot really. He was at the wedding yesterday so I go to see him for once. He talked about dragons _way_ to much... as usual... but it was still good to see him. He's still here now but he's going back to work soon.

Percy-

What's there to say? Percy's an idiot. Percy's a family-abandoning -flobber worm. _Percy's an idiotic nerd_... I'll talk about that one later. He used to be sorta nice... when he was younger. I used to go outside and play 'Catch the Gnome' with him. That was really fun! But then he went to Hogwarts, became top of the class and abandoned us. There's no more to say.

Fred-

Fred's my favourite brother... if I'm aloud to have a favourite, that is. He used to tell me funny story's when I was little. Really funny and in one of them Percy was called 'Percy the Idiotic Nerd'. And of course you have 'Mr R Bilius Weasley'... he ended up cleaning the toilets in the twins shop! Then after the... _incident_... in my first year, Fred told me _more _funny stories about the far away land of Diagon Alley. These stories were inspired by the first few lines of 'Babbitty Rabbitty' however strange that is! They don't seem as funny now but they sure were when I was younger! Fred even had an argument with George once... about me. George had played a prank on me and it made me cry... I think I was about 8 years old or something. But anyway, the twins actually argued. Fred got really mad and started shouting at him. I told him it was ok but he still carried on. Then they didn't talk for a day. _A whole day!_ Luckily the next day they made up and George hasn't pranked me since... well not on _just me_. Yes... I think I am aloud to choose favourites.

George-

George and Fred are twins. No one could _ever_ tell them apart. But I could. I always could. Fred's face is rounder and George's is longer... but no one else could see it. Everyone can tell them apart now... but not for long. Fred said they're growing their hair long! So I guess I'll be the only one again... well not the _only_ one. Angelina Johnson can sorta tell them apart... and so can Lee Jordan... sometimes. But I always can. Always. George didn't know about the stories that Fred told me until one day I was stupid enough to decide to copy something about one of the stories. I climbed onto the roof. It was fun. But then I almost fell and got stuck. Fred had to come and help me. This was the one time that _they_ were allowed to look after me. We didn't tell anyone about the roof incident. But me and Fred explained to George the next day... we didn't _have to_ but I wanted to see what he thought of the stories. He found them funny.

Ron-

Ron is the most annoying person I have ever known! When I was really, really little, before Fred told me the stories, Ron was more annoying than _the twins_! Ron's gone off with Harry now and we have no idea what's going on. What if they get caught by deatheaters? What if they get caught by _Voldemort_? I wish he would come home. But at the same time I want him to help Harry... its _sooo_ confusing! I don't even know what _I_ want! ...I'm gonna go talk to Fred.

**A/N: REVIEW! Or the twins will come and play endless pranks on you! Yes. **_**BOTH TWINS!**_** ... And if that's a good thing then something else will happen... Oh I don't know! Just review :DD xDD**


End file.
